


so step into my candy store (and sweep me off my feet)

by fractalsin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Play, Frottage, Kuroko is very hardworking, M/M, PWP, Pastry Chef!Kuroko, United Thirst(TM), and Akashi knows it: the fic, pron, so 1 naked and 1 fully clothed is a smut trope apparently, together we stand divided we stand, we all fucked up, what profession have I not put akkr in lmao, yes pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalsin/pseuds/fractalsin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a pastry chef with his own established name. Little do people know, he takes voluminous inspiration from his private life with his boyfriend, who is a real feast for the senses. The whole predicament, needless to say, is tasteful.Alternatively: Weird things happen in AkaKuro’s kitchen. Kuroko is more whipped than whipped cream.





	so step into my candy store (and sweep me off my feet)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title of this fic was almost an innumerable number of Red Velvet songs (you guys are free to guess which ones, reveluvs rise), but the final title is from the lyrics of Candy Store from Heathers fhsalahkglkagh 
> 
> Thank these people for coercing me into writing akakuro smut once more and tapping into that reservoir of THIRST because this is a really messy, filthy fic,,, but great, now everyone's gonna call me a horny bitch forever :( the embarrassment in writing this fic y’all I had to nervously laugh about 100 times but hopefully it's horny enough,,, it could have been way more but my brain shortcircuited way too much, ship akkr for clear skin
> 
> Enjoy!

Akashi Seijuurou is a very supportive boyfriend. This is fact.

Kuroko has no doubts about this. It’s absolute. Not only does he not stop talking about the pastry shop that Kuroko owns, serving basically as the shop’s cheapest (read: free), most regular advertiser, he also serves as moral support by giving Kuroko all the hugs and personal space he needs to keep on going with work. He makes some of the best coffee, and Kuroko’s not even a coffee person, plus it also helps that he happens to look like a living Greek demigod – and so in totality, every time Kuroko loses his drive to live, he remembers what he comes home to and realizes: _what a blessing_. He remembers that Akashi is one of the reasons he works so hard every day and knows that it’s all worth it in the end.

(There are times Akashi isn’t home, of course. Those are the worst. He’s vocal enough, indirectly, to tell Akashi that it’s actually different without him. He leaves out the rest, the parts that say life without him would be unbelievably different and almost colorless. That part’s cheesy, too cheesy that it’s almost out of character for someone like him, but it’s true, only the last thing he needs is Akashi calling him a sap because clearly, Akashi’s the sap in this relationship. He doesn’t make the rules.) 

At some point, Kuroko begins to question what he’d done to deserve such a wonderful significant other. The answers come easily when he’s stooped over the kitchen counter one summer evening. His senses are fully focused on his work that he doesn’t realize Akashi standing by the doorway. When he does turn around to start doing clean-up, he almost drops the bowl in his hands from seeing an unexpected shade of red against the whites and browns of the walls.

Kuroko tries to calm his heartbeat, closing his eyes. “You startled me.”

The white lights in the kitchen cast shadows across their faces. When Akashi comes into the light, there’s an amused way about him that shows in his eyes, his voice that’s a whisper as he holds Kuroko’s gloved, flour-stained hand, says “It’s 11:00.” like it matters, but Kuroko’s gone later before – it’s reasonable for him to get suspicious because around this time, he’d find Akashi leaning on the couch reading a book while waiting for him. “I’m sorry to have startled you, Tetsuya, but I’m sure your desserts are fine.”

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn’t like to be interrupted when he’s working. It seems like an almost too fortunate coincidence that Akashi’s there. Kuroko contemplates whether he should tell him, but Akashi is already one step ahead, pointing out, “That’s quite a lot of batter.”

Kuroko looks toward the wasted products of the past three hours. “I was trying for a different base.” There were also different bowls dedicated to ganache and different flavor fillings. In the end, the tangy flavor of citrus combined with the tender sweetness of vanilla had won. Their contents were scraped and transferred to zip bags for disposal. 

“I didn’t call you for taste-testing because I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Well, I’m here now.” 

Kuroko shrugs. He knows what this is, but he’s not complaining. His eyes flit towards Akashi, and after a few seconds pass, they share a knowing smile. Kuroko’s all too aware that he has an apron on top of his clothes, and gloves that conceal sweaty palms. “Yes,” he says slowly, “You are.” 

“It would be a waste to throw away your creations, Tetsuya.”

This is a dance that Kuroko knows he steps to like the back of his hand. In fact, he is no longer surprised when he finds himself with back pressed against the fridge, Akashi staring down at him and waiting for his response.

“We must put them to good use.”

Kuroko’s more than eager, and he makes Akashi know this by untying his apron and handing it over to Akashi with a mock defiant glare. Akashi smiles triumphantly, and Kuroko silently simmers in the internal satisfaction of making Akashi bear a much different expression later into the next half hour.

“Ask me what I feel like having tonight.”

Akashi raises a delicately arched eyebrow, leaving the apron somewhere on the counter opposite of them. “What do you feel like having tonight, Tetsuya?”

Those sinful ice cream ads have clearly never met Akashi Seijuurou. They’d cower in _fear._

Kuroko removes the gloves on his hands and discards them into the waste bin and grabs one random zip bag filled with buttercream from the ones nearest to him. They’re meant for reserve, really, but not all of them will be used for reserve. Due dates plague the decision that Kuroko makes on the fly.

“Feed me.”

It means one thing – what Kuroko wants is clear. Akashi smiles at Kuroko’s commanding tone. “We have a very eager taste-tester.” Kuroko does not let his emotions show – not just yet – as Akashi dips his fingers into the blue-colored buttercream. Kuroko swallows, prepared as Akashi lowers his hands down, “You’ll have to check the texture, of course.”

Kuroko’s already on his knees. He doesn’t need to look if Akashi’s smiling. However, he is overcome by the urge, so he looks at Akashi’s face. It’s completely expressionless. He takes Akashi’s fingers into his mouth, two of them first. The taste of the buttercream is mild, and he feels the moistness smooth over his tongue thinly, rolling it repeatedly at the tip of Akashi’s fingers. He doesn’t remember why this was a failure – it seems perfectly fine now, more than fine. When he opens his eyes briefly to see that Akashi’s expression hasn’t changed, he moans, feeling his insides twist in pleasure.

Wordlessly, Akashi sticks another finger into Kuroko’s mouth, cradling his head from behind. Akashi, meanwhile, watches the minute changes in Kuroko’s expression and finds it incredibly hard to stay stoic. He knows Kuroko likes his rehearsed act of calm, and it isn’t as if Kuroko is being subtle about it this time, made evident by the occasional popping sounds he makes and looking towards Akashi for approval. They know what the other like.

Akashi pushes his fingers apart inside Kuroko’s mouth, pulling up Kuroko’s hair with his other hand, watching traces of saliva trailing down Kuroko’s chin.

“You’ll have to finish it all, Tetsuya.” Akashi says, clicking his tongue. “Swallow.”

Kuroko does, but with Akashi’s fingers still in his mouth, his lips form a tight ring around Akashi’s fingers. Akashi pulls his fingers out. Kuroko reaches for his pinky but Akashi gestures to his thumb instead. Akashi, still with his hand on Kuroko’s hair, gradually leads Kuroko towards his thumb and guides his head. As a result, his tongue scales the length of the thumb, up and down, up and down.

Kuroko himself seems blinded enough by the pleasure to not realize that there’s no longer any buttercream residue on the thumb, so Akashi releases his hand on his hair. This is enough to make Kuroko open his eyes. He tips Kuroko’s chin up and smooths his thumb over his lips.

“It’s not enough, is it?”

Kuroko shakes his head. Still on his knees, he watches as Akashi removes his shirt and begins lathering pastel pink-dyed vanilla buttercream all over his torso with his hands. There isn’t any on his shoulders, and Kuroko hoists himself up, knowing that where he’s supposed to support himself again. If before anything else, Akashi licks his fingers free of the cream, one of his eyes closed. It’s almost seductive and artful, so much that without a second thought, Kuroko licks off the stray buttercream on the side of Akashi’s lip. 

When Akashi’s done with his own fingers, Kuroko takes him by the lips and kisses him deeply. Still fully clothed, Kuroko would like nothing better but to remove his clothes and rub himself against Akashi’s body. The moment he does attempt to unbutton himself, however, Akashi takes his wrist roughly and pins it behind him, pushing him harder against the wall. Kuroko lets out a surprised noise at the back of his throat, still tongue-deep in Akashi’s mouth. He gives a playful nib that causes Akashi to moan too. Akashi's pushes his tongue in deeper, enjoying the resistance on Kuroko's part as the 'dance' continues.

When they break away, Akashi smirks. “They come off when I say they can come off.” Akashi plants a kiss on Kuroko’s jaw, cool breath tickling his ear. “Reward yourself first.” Kuroko swallows and nods, gripping tightly onto Akashi’s shoulders and left with the realization that he’s still fully clothed, his member very hard underneath the fabric. He’s no fool to think Akashi hasn’t noticed.

Kuroko commits to what he’s started, beginning to trail his tongue from the bottom of Akashi’s torso and upwards. He barely misses Akashi’s hardened nipple. Against the tip of his tongue, he feels Akashi shudder in pleasure slightly - in want. Kuroko smiles. Akashi relishes in the sensation of Kuroko’s warm tongue on his skin. 

Akashi does not know where to hold on to, so he fixes his hands against Kuroko’s hips, which move up and down with him. He bites his lower lip, unable to prevent another moan from coming. His member twitches, and Akashi regains himself by saying, “How is it, Tetsuya? It's good, isn't it? The taste of failure on your lips-“

Kuroko wordlessly moves to Akashi’s nipple and nibs on it. Akashi holds on now with one hand on the back of Kuroko’s head. With puffs of breath and trembling lips, Akashi showers Kuroko with praise. “So good, yes, _Tetsuya_-“

Kuroko continues licking the buttercream off Akashi’s chest. He’s less fixated on the taste of defeat, even though it does linger on his lips – Akashi gives him the taste of triumph and he’s here for it. _You're the best at what you do._ There’s nothing sweeter than hearing Akashi give in to his urges, than hearing Akashi attempt to make something beautiful even out of failed creations. Kuroko remembers which one this batter is – it had been too thick for the confection, and the faint taste of lemon curd still lingered in the sea of vanilla even now.

From the state of things, he’s likely to forget which is which sooner or later, his mind a hazy mist of desire as he mechanically licks his way from down to up, scaling the length of his boyfriend’s toned muscles. He flinches when Akashi takes hold of the space between his legs.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko says breathily, pausing while Akashi takes his time tugging down Tetsuya’s gartered shorts. He keeps the brief on, but slips his hand in and squeezes Kuroko’s member, hearing it squelch. A blush flames up on Kuroko’s cheeks. “H-Haaa…”

Akashi squeezes. “There’s still some left.” The blush lingers as Kuroko resumes licking once more, but this time, his insides twist with pleasure not just from the sweet and salty on his tongue, but from the sensation of Akashi touching his hard, wet member. Almost unknowingly, his eyes prick with wetness because he doesn't know where to direct all this - he's lost and he doesn't know what to do. The pleasure is delirious; he doesn’t know where to place these urges - he wants Akashi to guide him there, and he will, oh he _will_-

“You’re so wet for me, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko lets out consecutive pleasurable moans, all smothered by his own tongue sticking out. His breaths immediately turn into gasps when he feels his member lose Akashi’s hand and limp down again. When Akashi walks towards the other bowls and zipbags, Kuroko side-eyes him and tries to watch what he’s doing, cold sweat trickling down his brow. Akashi holds onto a bowl of raspberry filling and holds it out in front of Kuroko.

“Where…”

“Your neck,” Akashi says pointedly. When Kuroko dips his hands in and begins spreading the filling on the sides of his neck, and, teasingly, down to his collarbone, Akashi whispers again. “Look at us, scraping for leftovers.”

It’s so unbelievably dirty that Kuroko is surprised to find that he’s never tired of it. In retrospect, perhaps that is exactly why he never tires of it.

When Kuroko decides it’s enough filling for Akashi to take his time with, feeling it stick to his own skin, Akashi tells him to raise his hands. He does, ears tinged red as Akashi pins his hands above him and bends down to lick at his neck, tantalizingly slow.

Kuroko writhes, knowing Akashi enjoys the struggle unfold itself but also because that’s what he himself wants, to break free. It’s too tempting to touch Akashi, to spread his hands all over Akashi’s body – Akashi’s touched him so much and Akashi won’t even let Kuroko _give back_. Kuroko is all too conscious of the fact that he's still fully clothed, and he can only fantasize about Akashi essentially ripping the shirt away and the sensation of his body freeing itself, exposed to cold air and Akashi's warmth.

His breath comes out in puffs, his eyes closed as the tip of Akashi’s tongue rolls from his collarbone to the lower part of his chin. There’s no filling there, but it’s reminiscent of what he’d done for Akashi earlier. Akashi finds it nice when Kuroko breathes erratically, so much that he teasingly brushes his free hand on Kuroko’s thigh. The moans become louder on both their parts, with Akashi feeling progressively more invested as Kuroko grows in responsiveness.

Kuroko arches his back, jutting outward when Akashi’s finger coated in cream plugs into his hole. Kuroko gasps sharply, enjoying the wetness that’s begun spreading over his thighs. Almost as if to make it worse, Akashi releases his hold on Kuroko’s hands and kneels down, inserting another finger that hits Kuroko’s sensitive spot, all while beginning to lick up the side of his thighs.

Kuroko holds onto the counter with both hands splayed at his sides, fingers digging into the cold metal. “A-Nnn-ah-! Akashi-kun- please-“

Akashi plants a kiss on his thigh. There’s something absolutely filthy about Akashi immediately licking off the slick that slides down Kuroko’s thighs from the pressure of Akashi’s fingers knotted inside him and spreading him open.

“I’m filling you up, Tetsuya,” Akashi breathes, “You’re so beautiful.” As Akashi continues to stimulate pleasure in Kuroko, he takes Kuroko’s dick into his mouth. Kuroko’s hands immediately go to his member, just a few centimeters short of Akashi’s chin. There is still the jutting upward of hips as Akashi penetrates Kuroko with his fingers, and Kuroko can barely speak as he feels Akashi’s tongue scaling the tip of his member.

“Ak- agh! Want-” He blurts out messily in a mesh of ecstatic cries, unable to stop himself, “I w-want… want you-“

Akashi pulls out one of his fingers, painstakingly slow. He is too preoccupied sucking to actually see Kuroko’s reaction, and can only hear the cry that he lets out. Kuroko visualizes the flavors that overcome Akashi’s tongue at that moment, the sweetness replaced by the saltiness of slick and sweat. That’s not what he wants Akashi to taste but _oh_, how good it feels, he thinks to himself. Only Akashi can make him feel this good.

Akashi makes a popping sound as he unhinges his mouth from Kuroko’s throbbing dick, a thin trail of slick and saliva separating them. With a few breaths, Kuroko trembles feeling Akashi’s breath make his entire body convulse.

“You’re so greedy, Tetsuya.” Akashi himself feels the pleasure at the pit of his stomach – he’s peaking, and he wants to do what Tetsuya has asked of him, but he also wants to hold out long enough for both of them to drag each other down together. “You’ll have to beg for it.” 

When Kuroko instinctively feels to obey but groans in impatience, his thoughts all over the place, Akashi pulls out his fingers. The lack of puckering tension in his hole makes Kuroko grind against the counter and lower cabinet behind him. Akashi follows the movements easily and scoops Kuroko’s dick into his mouth again. Kuroko knows Akashi is right, but that Akashi has probably been relatively aware of how greedy he is in the first place, and that using it against him is nothing but redundant.

He somehow manages with Akashi’s mouth simultaneously feeling his length. Akashi is undeniably turned on by the way Kuroko’s voice turns raspy, almost like a whisper, as he begs like he is asked, “Please make me feel good, Akashi-kun. Please please_ please_ make this greedy person want more-“

Akashi stops sucking and smiles. It is a gentle smile, and this leaves Kuroko confused as he feels his own muscles slack and release tension from prolonged pleasure. Things have been happening far too fast for him to make sense out of things. After all, normally, Akashi will make him beg some more before giving him what he wants.

Akashi gets up from kneeling, some of Kuroko’s slick on his chest. Kuroko sees it glisten under the light and manages an appreciative noise as he finds himself extra sensitive to Akashi’s movements, anticipating what is next. Naturally, he does not know how to react with Akashi’s next statement.

“I need to get the lube.”

Something about the implication that Akashi hadn’t planned this as thoroughly – not anticipating it to get this far, rather – the amused look in his eyes and the almost sheepish note to his voice… Kuroko is torn between whacking him on the head with a wooden spoon and taking his lips then and there.

“Okay.” He whispers. That is all the cue needed for Akashi to leave through the door and get some lube. They generally store in both floors of the house. That is why it doesn’t take so long for Akashi to enter the kitchen again, setting the lube on the counter. Kuroko leans closer to him, unzipping his pants.

Akashi nibbles at his ear. “I can feel your impatience, love.”

The zipper goes down quickly, and Akashi pulls his pants down. Kuroko does not hesitate to pepper a few kisses on Akashi’s shoulders, clinging to his frame. He doesn’t affirm Akashi’s statement with any words at all. His ears prick at the uncapping of the lube. Kuroko pours some of the lube into his fingers and gradually presses down on Akashi’s member, scattering the lube in generous volumes.

Akashi relishes in the sensation of the coldness against the warmth. Kuroko also finds that Akashi’s member is erect. Ideally, he positions himself upwards to firmly plant himself onto the counter, letting Akashi’s hands guide his legs towards his shoulders. When Akashi asks if he is ready, Kuroko says that yes, he is (he’s impatient, almost desperate). Taking him upward, Akashi juts and takes Kuroko in fully. Kuroko does not hold back, fully letting out the noises that were begging to be from the start. Akashi pushes further in, a desperation to his pounding rhythmically into Kuroko’s hole till Kuroko begins to flush from moaning for so long.

The shirt Kuroko has on hangs loosely to his frame and slides down to reveal the patch of skin on his shoulder. Akashi mirrors the way Kuroko is clawing at his back. He pulls on Kuroko’s shirt, hearing some of the thread rip from the friction and the immediacy of the action. Kuroko slides against him naturally, in and out, like a perfect fit, mindless to such minimal imperfections and seeing only red. Sliding between red and black, colors that paint every moment of pleasure.

“I’m – I’m going to –“

The climax is near for Akashi too. Grunting, it is cathartic when they both release at the same time, melting into each other’s lips when it is done. Kuroko looks around and takes in the aftermath. It could have been worse, and he’d been mindful of not spilling anything over. Some part of him wishes that he had, but alas, the part of him that would clean the kitchen to get rid of the mess had won, saying that this is enough for the night.

Picking up the discarded clothes and covering themselves, they go out of the kitchen together to wash up. 11:00 kitchen sex (with particular emphasis on ‘kitchen’) has never struck as a bad idea for night owls like them, but under other circumstances, Kuroko can only dread to imagine having a partner that is not so lenient with such fanciful whims. He has his answer, all right. They deserve each other. 

Arguably, Kuroko reasons that it is Akashi who had been behind this deceitful idea in the first place, and so he says, “You’re cleaning the kitchen with me.”

Akashi does not seem to protest. He even gives an agreeing hum. “A given.”

“You’re also helping me with the laundry tomorrow.”

Akashi does not respond immediately. When Kuroko looks at him with an expectant gaze, it is then that Akashi lets loose and chuckles. 

“It’s the aftermath that’s the hardest to deal with.”

Kuroko is about to argue that there is something _much_ harder that comes to mind, but then he realizes that they are there to deal with it together, and that they're two sides of the same coin.

“If you want to do this again,” He starts, “But in a different way-“

Akashi enters the bathroom, mindful to give Kuroko his attention. Kuroko isn’t far behind him, removing his shirt till they are both naked in front of each other again.

“I am always up for variety, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko offers him a small smile. He feels at ease with himself, and feels the exact same thing from Akashi. Outside the constraints of their clothes, Akashi brushes a hand against Kuroko’s cheek. The cold of the floor bites into their feet, tempting them to provide warmth to each other. Kuroko kisses Akashi again, the tips of his fingers pressing against the crook of Akashi’s neck, leaving traces of warmth there while the rest is intermingled within the spaces crossed, the boundaries revealed.

He leans closer towards Akashi, enough so that their foreheads touch. “It’s a new experience every single time.”

“And when it isn’t?” Akashi challenges.

Kuroko looks at Akashi. There is doubt peppered in such a statement. It tastes bittersweet, but Kuroko finds himself replying either way. It was just like them to doubt so much, and they are only just getting better at voicing such insecurities past their otherwise self-assured demeanors. 

“Till we get there,” Kuroko tells him, “Stay with me.” When Akashi stares at him peerlessly like there is nothing and no one else in the world, Kuroko continues, “Be there with me and I won’t give you any less. Do laundry with me or make love to me, choose either and I’ll still be happy.” He breaks out into smile. 

For someone who never lives in the present, always looking forward, Akashi understands. He laces their fingers together, a promise taking shape, tangible and within reach. “Through thick and thin, then.”

Kuroko nods. Love is a creation that he has yet to learn fully. It bears many flavors – is unpredictable, with too many extraneous variables far beyond control – but he finds that he would have it no other way than this. To conquer or to be conquered – there’s no absolute right choice, really, not when one cannot exist without the other. 

* * *

**Bonus:**

_“Through thick and thin, then.”_

Kuroko cannot hide his disbelief. “Is that… a sexual innuendo?”

“No.” Akashi says carefully, blinking. For good measure, he repeats himself. “No. Tetsuya, why on earth would you think that?”

“Stop crawling under my skin,” Kuroko pulls the curtain of the shower room to the side. Akashi himself begins to focus on his own ministrations.

“Say, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stops the running water on his side to hear better. “Yes?”

“Tomorrow… is our anniversary, isn’t it.” One can hear the dryness of Kuroko’s tone even above the shower noise. Akashi isn’t even surprised that Kuroko has caught on so quickly. He expects nothing less from his lover.

“Why yes, Tetsuya.” He says simply, as if they are talking about breakfast. Kuroko hums in silent agreement.

Akashi is only surprised to hear the sudden smacking noise that comes after. “What was that?”

Akashi does not peek, but behind the shower curtains, Kuroko has smacked his cheeks with his two hands, pondering about tonight’s choices. He can’t wipe the grin off his face, but it can mean many things. 

“Tetsuya?”

Kuroko peers through the curtain, and Akashi sees that both his cheeks are slightly red. “You really are a crafty person, Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Yes,” Akashi smirks, his every feature brimming with dalliance, “I know.”

Kuroko seems to mourn this. “I need to be reminded sometimes.”

“Oh, but was tonight not enough of a-“

“Don’t continue.” Kuroko says immediately, pressing a finger to Akashi’s lips, “Really, don’t you dare.”

"Perhaps you can make me beg for a change." Akashi comments offhandedly, once Kuroko is ready to resume showering. It's to gauge the reaction that follows. There's no repeat of Kuroko dropping the soap. He's understandably tired. However, the response that does come is equally eager.

"You can beg now."

Akashi laughs sincerely. "No, I'm tired."

"A poor attempt at deflection." Kuroko shakes his head in faux disappointment. "You've lost your touch. Can you hear yourself? You sound like a petulant child."

"Clearly the petulant one here is-"

"Save that for tomorrow, love."

With a swish, Kuroko closes the shower curtain. Akashi decides he can die happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> End A/N: It’s up for debate who’s kinkier out of the two of them lol. Kuroko knows Akashi is one kinky bitch. Let us know!  
Welp, here's to not writing smut again for a very long time. Thank you for reading! (xD)


End file.
